One In A Million
by Livvie Benson
Summary: Two Women. One Man. They need a Resolution. Someone Cares for someone. Someone's writing 4 Page Letters. Someone want's to Come Over. And someone is at their Best. E?O or E?K. You decide.


**Author's Note:  
****This is a song fic. I have never made one. But I was listening to Izzy(my laptop), and on Izzy I was listening to Aaliyah. If you don't know who she was, then you need to go and download her albums. Seriously. Anyways. The songs in this fiction are not in order but here they are: I Care 4 U, 4 Page Letter, We Need A Resolution, One In A Million, Come Over, At Your Best (You Are Loved). Aaliyah she was one of my favorite singers. Besides Reba McEntire. You should all listen to the appropriate song with the right chapter. Telling you. Listen to the lyrics and you will know these songs fit.(suggestion) Also, the chapters are named by the song tittles. Also, I am not sure how long this will be. It will be finished when I feel it is done.**

**Disclaimer:  
****I own nothing but the story. No characters are mine.(Dick Wolf) These songs are definitely not mine.(Aaliyah) The lyrics were written by: Lyrics powered by Lyric-Find. Lyrics Written by: ELLIOTT, MELISSA A/MOSLEY, TIMOTHY Z**

**A Little About This Chapter:  
****First off. I don't like Kathy. I never will, its because its like one of her eyes is bigger then the other. And because she makes blonds seem attache. I know that's not a word(i think) but it is today. But even though I don't like Kathy. MANY OF US DON"T. Think about it from her side. She is stuck at home raising kid after kid after kid. She is always raising kids. No adult time. So yeah even though I LOVE the thought of El and Via together.(aka Olivia Benson) I do feel sorrie for Kathy because its not fair to her. Also. I spell sorrie like this cause its cute. Also I am trying to get out of the habit. But it sticks. Sometimes I spell things that start with c and I will put a K cause that's just me. example: California. Kalifornia. I just think it looks cuter that way. see look. cuter Kuter...okay maybe not that one.loll(laughing out loud loudly)**

**Finally without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter One: We Need A Resolution  
Stabler's Residence  
11:27p.m. September 18,2008  
dum dum**

_Did you sleep on the wrong side?  
__I'm catching a bad vibe  
__And it's contagious, What's the latest?  
__Speak your heart, Don't bite your tongue  
__Don't get it twisted, Don't misuse it  
__What's your problem?  
__Let's resolve it  
__We can solve it, What's the causes?  
__It's official, You got issues  
__I got issues, but I know I miss you  
_

_Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? Who should be blamed?  
__Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
__Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? Will we remain?  
__You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
__We need a resolution, We have so much confusion._

Stepping inside the front door, the first thing he saw was his wife sitting on the couch. He knew that she was pissed. He should have been home hours ago. There was supposed to be an important dinner, Kathy's parents and extended family had been in town. She, Kathy, had planned a huge dinner and Elliot was supposed to have been there by seven. It was now eleven-twenty-seven. Shutting the door, knowing that she was going to have a huge blowout, he took off his coat off, hanging it on the stair rail. He walks into the living room, ready to apologize for being late. But he already knows that she won't be happy. He walks around the couch and looks down at his wife. She is sipping white wine from a wine glass. Kathy never drinks, to just drink. She may have a glass with her dinner, but that was it. He knew he was in trouble.

The two, Kathy and Elliot, have been fighting since he started Special Victims. But it really started after Olivia became his partner. They have been partners for nearly a decade. Him and Kathy have been separated, once. They got back together after the fact that he basically begged to come home. It didn't actually help that they, him and Kathy, slept together and she ended up pregnant. Nine months later, and a car accident, Eli came along, thanks to Olivia.

_I want to know, Where were you last night?  
__I fell asleep on the couch, I thought we were going out  
__I want to know, Were your fingers broke?  
__If you had let me know, I wouldn't have put on my clothes  
__I want to know, Where'd you go instead?  
__Cause it was 4 in the morning, When you crept back in the bed  
__I want to know, What was in your head?  
__Or what was in my head? Am I supposed to change?_

Standing in front of Kathy, Elliot didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to say something, or to just wait. He opted for the latter, but he knew he might as well start. He sat down in the chair across from the couch. Looking over at her, he decided to just apologize. "Kathy, I am sorrie I missed dinner. I know it was important." Elliot starts. "But we..." He starts to say, but Kathy cuts him off.

"But you caught a case. Olivia couldn't take this case by herself." Kathy starts off. She sets her wine glass down on the coffee table. "I asked you to come home early, one night Elliot. That's all I ask and you couldn't even do that."

"Kathy, I couldn't just drop a case on my partner. We are partners, we work a case. We work **together **on a case. Its what I am paid to do." Elliot says leaning back into his chair.

_Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? Who should be blamed?  
__Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
__Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? And will we remain?  
__You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
__We need a resolution, We have so much confusion._

"I don't give a fuck about you not wanting to drop a case on your partner. I am sick of this Elliot. I thought that when you came home, that when you asked to come home, things would change. Nothing has changed Elliot. I am tired of raising this family by myself. Okay. I am sick and tired of this bullshit." Kathy voice raises. She knows not to get to loud, or she would wake up Eli, who was asleep upstairs in his crib.

"Look, I said I was sorrie. What the hell do you want me to do? Huh? I know. You want me to change precincts. I am not going to do that. You want me to change partners, because you think I am sleeping with Olivia. I am not going to do that either, because that would implicate that I did something wrong and I haven't." He says quietly.

_Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? and who should be blamed?  
__Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
__Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
__Who should be hurt? Will we remain?  
__You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
__We need a resolution, We have so much confusion._

_Baby let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
__You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
__You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
__You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
__You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
__You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
__You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)_

"You haven't done anything wrong. You don't ever come home Elliot. You haven't seen Eli in two days. The only reason you decided to come home tonight is because you knew I would be upset. I think the only thing you like to do is to get me to fight. I mean that's like the only time we actually have a goddamn conversation." Kathy yells at him. "I am just tired of it Elliot. I can't do this anymore." She says getting up from the couch and going through to the dining room. She comes back with a black bag. "Elliot I am tired of this shit. I am tired, I can't do it anymore. I want you to leave. And this time, I don't want you back. I'm not saying, you can't come back to pick up Eli or the twins, but I don't want you back. Because I am tired of this shit. And I will be dammed if you use me again. So just get out." She says dropping the bag in front of his chair. 'I am tired, I just can't do this anymore."

He watches as she goes back over to the coffee table and picks up her wine glass. She drinks the little rest that's left in the bottom of the glass. She then looks over at Elliot, then she walks back through the dining room, to go to the kitchen.

He expected an argument. He expected a shouting match. Hell he expected to wake up Eli in the process. He expect something to be broken. Hell, he expected everything except being kicked out the house. Where the hell was he supposed to go, especially this time of night. He could drive back to the precinct. No one shouldn't be there. He could set his alarm to wake him up before everyone got there. No. He was definitely not staying in the cribs. Definitely not.

_Girl holla!!  
__You give me bits and pieces  
__You tryna blame me when I don't even know the reason  
__I think it's just the season, Maybe the month, Maybe the building  
__Now tell me what's the reason? Stupid yo? Looks are deceiving  
__So, cut the crying , Cut the coughing, Cut the wheezing, Girl  
__Quit the blaming, Cut the naming, Cut the sleeping, Girl  
__I think you need some prayer, Better call the deacon, Girl  
__So, get your act right or else we won't be speaking, Girl  
__So, what's it gonna be? Fikifiki... Me and you?  
__Or is it gonna be who blames who?  
__I'm tired of these things, I'm tired of these scars  
__I think I'm gonna get me a drink, I'll call you tomorrow_

He stands up and goes and stands in the doorway of the kitchen. He watches as his wife puts up the food that took her hours to cook, inside the refrigerator. He knows he is wrong and he knows that he has to apologize. "Kathy. I am sorrie. I am not a good father, I'm not a good husband and I am sorrie for that." He says. He walks over to her and he turns her around, so that they could see each others face. "I am so sorrie Kathy, and I know this dinner meant a lot to you. I apologize and you are right. You are so right, and I am so sorrie." He gives her a hug, feeling her arms wrap around his muscular body. "Where did we go wrong? Huh?"

"We just grew apart." She says to him. "And you fell in love." She whispers. She has known for years that Elliot was in love with Olivia. She could see it when they interacted. She could see it when he would just say her name. When he would think about her, he would get this look on his face, as if he was a little boy getting the bike he wanted for Christmas. He couldn't sleep some nights, until he talked to her over the phone. He would whisper her name at night in his sleep. She knew all of these things, but she loved him and she knew that he loved her, deep down, he loved her. But. He loved Olivia more. And she knew, always knew that this would come when they would have to just step back and call it quits for good. She knew this day was going to come. She just wish that maybe it could have came a little earlier. Before they had Eli.

He heard her. He heard every little bit she said, every bit she hadn't said. And he knew that she was right. Right about everything. He was in love and it was not with Kathy. They, him and Kathy, use to always be together. You wouldn't see one without the other. But things definitely changed when he met Olivia. Kathy use to be his everything. Then came Maureen, Kathleen, and then Dickie and Lizzie. They were his everything. But when Olivia came along. His priorities changed. He never wanted to be at home. He always wanted to go and have a drink with the guys, mainly Olivia. He wanted to grab dinner with Olivia. Have lunch with Olivia. Pick Olivia up for work, so that meant he left home earlier than usual. He always wanted to drop Olivia off at home. Make sure that she got in okay. Well that was part of the reason, but the other main reason was because he wanted to have a glimpse of her before he went home. He loved her. Everything about her. He loved her and all her flaws. And there weren't really to many of those, besides picking up the wrong men she was perfect in every way.

"I know and that's one reason I can't stand to be here. I know that I have failed our marriage Kath. I failed us." He says. "And I am sorrie for that." He felt her squeeze him a little tighter.

"I fell in love too Elliot. I guess we both failed us. We both failed our marriage." She says softly. "I'm sorrie for that." He gently let his wife go from his arms. He stepped back, wiped the tears that happened to fall from his face. He looks her over.

"I um, I better go." He says. "I am just going to go and give Eli a kiss goodnight." He says to her. He turns around and heads down the hall to go upstairs.

"Elliot." Kathy calls from the kitchen. He stops and turns around to face her, she steps to the doorway of the kitchen. "You aren't a bad father, never a bad father." She says, giving him a small smile. He gives his head a little nod and goes up the stairs.

* * *

Stepping into the room of his youngest son. He hears the small snores coming from Eli's crib. He steps over to it quietly and looks down. He sees the rise and fall of Eli's chest. He smiles. Never thought he would have had another child, especially at his age. He bent down and gave his son a small kiss. He was getting so big. He watched his son for a few minutes, before he tiptoed out the room and went across the hall to Dickie's room. He opened the door and peered in. He saw his eldest son laying across his bed, reading a book.

Dickie turned his head, when he heard his bedroom door being opened. When he saw it was his dad he stood up. He had been waiting up for this. He had been waiting up because he knew what was going to happen tonight. Earlier, when his dad didn't show up for the dinner, after the dinner, he heard his mom Kathy, throwing clothes into a bag. He knew that this time, they were done for. He had been waiting on this day since the time they had gotten their first separation.

He threw his book over on the desk, and then he turned towards his father. He nodded his head a little, to indicate that his father could come in. No matter what happened, he would always love both of his parents. He could never hate them. Even if he didn't want them to break up, divorce, whatever, he knew that it would be better for everyone. They always fought. They never could have a conversation like normal people. It seemed as if they were better as friends then they were together. It seemed like everyone was happier when they weren't together anymore.

He watched his father walk into the room. Dickie got from his seat on his bed, he got up and went over to his father. He hugged him. He knew that maybe he was little to old to be hugging his father. But to him, it seemed as if they both could use one. Especially his father. "Don't worry Dad." Dickie says. "Everything will be fine. It always is."

Elliot was a little surprised by the hug that Dickie gave him. Dickie never liked to be touched. Especially since he had gotten older. Him and Lizzie were getting into high school, Dickie thought it uncool to be hugging, kissing, or even looking at his parents. He hugged his son back. Then he felt Dickie moving away from his. "What are you doing up this late? You have school in the morning." Elliot says. "Get some sleep okay. And don't worry about all this." He watched as Dickie moved and got into bed. Elliot walked over to the door and flicked the switch. "I love you Dickie." He was shocked when he got a response.

"I love you to Dad." Dickie responded. Elliot smiled on his way out, shutting the door.

He took a few steps from Dickie's room, and he pushed open Lizzie's door. He knew she was asleep. She liked to get up early for school, so she took to going to bed early. He walked over to her bed and covered her up, even though he knew she would kick the covers off. It was how she slept since she was baby. He bent down and gave her a kiss to the forehead before he stepped out of her room, closing the door.

* * *

He was driving his car, didn't know where the hell he was going. He knew he was going back to the city. Maybe he could crash with Fin. No, him and Fin haven't exactly been on good terms. Defiantly not with Munch, since Munch always decided with Fin. Maybe he could go and crash at Casey's place. That was a defiant no. Casey would definitely kill him, especially since she hadn't been in contact with anyone since she was fired.

He knew that he would never stay at their places. He just didn't want to have to think of his partner right now. He just admitted to his wife that he was in love with his partner, his best friend. That he had always been in love with his partner. He couldn't face his partner. His beauty of a partner. He couldn't face her chocolate orbs, her pink plump lips. He couldn't face her beautiful face, not at this moment. Yet, right now, all he wanted to do was sink his teeth into her. He was such a guy. His wife just all but handed him divorce papers and he was already to jump in bed with another woman.

To Olivia's house he headed.

* * *

**Author's note:** **Okay. So how was that? Did anyone read it. Please please click that little indigo button down there and leave a review. Tell me if I should keep going or should I just stop while I am ahead. It doesn't even have to be long. Just please leave me something!**

**Also. Everyone should know. I can't wait until Law & Order Special Victims Unit comes back on September 23, 2008. Channel five...NBC...9:00. Everyone needs to watch it.**

**Also know that MARISKA HARGITAY is nominated for an EMMY. Last year she didn't win because of Sally Field. But this year, lets keep our fingers crossed because we all know that UNDERCOVER was like OMG...did she really do that. ya know.**

**So everyone. Just remember Emmy's and Premire of Law & Order Special Victims Unit. Septemeber 23, 2008. I have no idea when the Emmy's come on.**

**Love ya babes.**


End file.
